Belerainte
Belerainte'In Chapter 375, Viz transliterated the character's name as "'Belereinte". (ベレレインテ, Berereinte) is a Pro-Hunter and one of Prince Marayam's bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 He is currently in Prince Woble's quarters under direct orders from Queen Sevanti to make sure Kurapika is teaching Nen correctly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 Appearance Belerainte has fair, combed-back hair, long eyelashes, a prominent nose and dark beard under his chin. As a bodyguard, he wears a black suit. On the top left of his suit is a capital H. Personality Belerainte appears to be a caring person, being one of the first to try to aid Barrigen when the latter is attacked by Silent Majority. He glowers at Sakata when the latter shoots at the snakes on his colleague's body before confirming if he was still alive; on that occasion his sentence ended with a heart symbol (♡).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 370 He is unafraid to stand his ground and can maintain his cool even under pressure. He defended Kurapika from the accusations of the other bodyguards and insisted on saving as many princes as possible, taking no interest in career advancements. Background At some point in his life, Belerainte took and passed a Hunter Exam. Plot Succession Contest arc In an outlook of the Thirteenth and Twelfth Princes' rooms, Belerainte is shown to be in a room over from Prince Marayam and Queen Sevanti. Queen Sevanti sends Belerainte and Barrigen to attend Kurapika's two-week teaching of Nen. His role is to assess whether Kurapika is teaching Nen correctly and report back to the Queen. He muses to himself that the Queen's orders are pretty cute. Belerainte introduces himself as one of Prince Marayam's Bodyguards and when Kurapika inquiries about if anyone can use Nen he cheerfully raises his hand. It's then that Loberry has an outburst about a woman in the crowd, to which nobody sees and Barrigen dies due to a small pack of white snakes. Witnessing this shocks Belerainte and after Sakata deals with the snakes he checks Barrigen's vitals to confirm he's dead and claims that there was a chance he was still alive. Sakata on the other hand claims he was already dead when the snakes exposed themselves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 The next morning, Belerainte leaves for Kurapika's Nen lessons and the other bodyguards watch him leave. Vergei and the others confirm that they can see him, and when Belerainte tries to go back inside, some parts of his hand and arm vanish. He also claims that he cannot see anyone from inside. He heads over to 1014, although he is not sure he will be able to come back later.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 During the lecture, Myuhan is killed by Silent Majority while in the toilet. Maor and Satobi accuse Kurapika of being behind the attacks, and Belerainte comes to his aid. He states that while Barrigen was ambushed, Myuhan could have avoided death just by acting as a professional for a few hours. He adds that if they just remain in groups all the time, the ability user will not be able to do anything. Maor voices his distrust of members of the Hunter Association, which causes Belerainte to deduce the succession contest is a way for the Royal Bodyguards to vie for position. He states that as a Hunter, he is not interested in it, as he will move on to his next job after the current one is complete. Satobi asks why he is attending the lectures if he already knows Nen, and the Hunter chides him for his thoughtlessness, claiming the lectures to be an excellent way to assess the other princes' defenses and to be following his employer's orders. He declares that if the bodyguards want to quit, they can do so without stopping the lectures and that if they indict Woble's faction, he will do the same with everyone else. He concludes his speech by underlining that if the lessons end, the culprit will get away and all the bodyguards will have failed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 Kurapika asks him to talk in private, deflecting his objection that the others will suspect them by saying they will do so in any case. He thanks Belerainte, who asks him to borrow Bill for 10 minutes in order to make his report by pretending to be talking to him in front of Room 1013, as he prefers to wait before trying to come in contact with Prince Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast. He encourages Kurapika to keep up the lectures to save as many princes as he can. He then makes his report as planned. On the 7th day of the voyage, Belerainte is still attending Kurapika's lessons, during which a rumbling and a massive surge of aura could be felt again.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 The following day the aura is felt again. Minutes afterwards, Belerainte observes Kurapika's Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Belerainte waits in the hall until the end of the session while Ladiolus, Maor, Yuri, and Satobi are called one by one to the main bedroom supposedly to perform Water Divination.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 Abilities & Powers Belerainte has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has proven to be an excellent speaker, rescuing Kurapika from the bodyguards' suspicions after the Silent Majority attacks enough to prevent them from calling the royal army. Nen As a Pro-Hunter Belerainte knows how to use Nen. Quotes * (To Sakata) "Oops. He might have been still alive. '''You're' the one who killed him, y'know. ♡"'' * (To the bodyguards attending Kurapika's lessons) "Who pees while in hostile territory anyway? Isn't that just stupid?" * (To Kurapika) "Buy as much time, and help as many princes as possible." Trivia * The name Belerainte (ベレレインテ, Berereinte) may be a play of the name Valentine (バレンタイン, Barentain). * For the purposes of Kurapika's training, Belerainte is a "prayer". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers